Penthouse
by Scoobykx
Summary: A one-shot submission for the Eric n' Sooks: Summer of '69 contest. Eric and Sookie find love in the summer of '69. AH/AU. Rated M for lemons on the beach.


**Eric n' Sooks – Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Penthouse**

**Scoobykx**

**Characters: Eric and Sookie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris.**

It was a summer to remember, the summer of '69. It was the summer of love. Oh what a lovely summer that had been, I will never forget it.

I was a small town girl from Bon Temps, Louisiana. My parents had taught me that your body was a sacred thing only to be shared with the man you married. I had other ideas on the subject, so I left Bon Temps in search of a dream.

There was a new magazine in circulation that summer, it was named _Penthouse_. It was a men's magazine and they were looking for new girls in Shreveport. I was going to be one of those new girls.

(_flashback) _

As I walked through the doors for my audition, the butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. I had never been nude in front of anyone but my doctor before. I wasn't sure I could do this, but I wanted to try.

I was introduced to all the staff that would be present during the shoot and lead over to the dressing area. Why would you need a 'dressing area' for a nude shoot, I thought. As I sat in the chair, I began to realize that there was more to this than just standing in front of the camera naked. As the people around me began to fuss with my hair and makeup my mind began to wander. I was thinking about becoming a star and everyone would see my face. I wouldn't have to worry about my parents seeing me in the magazine, they believed it was a sin against God and would not allow such filth in their home.

I was brought out of my daydreaming when I heard shouting coming from behind me. The photographer had just shown and was looking for the girls he was to take test shots of that day. The makeup crew began to babble and hustle through the finishing touches of my hair and makeup. I was hurried out of my seat and sent to stand on a white backdrop. It looked like an oversized sheet to me, but I figured they would do something else with it eventually. I was wrong; as I stood there the photographer stepped in front of me to ask my name.

"Sofia Sue Stackhouse, but everyone calls me Sookie." I told him.

"Okay Sookie, my name is Eric and I will be photographing you today." He replied.

I just smiled, but my stomach was doing flip-flops. Eric was gorgeous; he was above 6 feet in height and had a long lanky frame; he had long blond hair and the most piercing blue eyes. He was wearing very snug bellbottoms and his shirt was a multitude of colors and shapes, short sleeved with an open collar. As Eric turned, I got a view of the best ass I had ever seen. His jeans had nothing to do with the shape, it was high and firm and just screamed to be touched. I had to draw my eyes away from Eric and concentrate on other things or I might never have made it through this test shoot.

Eric turned toward me and was beginning to give me directions.

"Sookie, place one arm on your head. Relax, just relax. Casually drape the other arm against your mid-section. That's it, now focus on the camera. Good, good."

As the camera clicks and clicks, Eric continued to give direction on how he wanted me to pose. It really wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

Eric said, "That's enough" and walked toward me. He took my hand and thanked me for my hard work. What hard work, all I did was stand here, I thought.

I smiled and said "Thank you, it has been a pleasure. When can I expect to hear back?"

"Most likely tomorrow or the next day as we are leaving for South Carolina tomorrow to begin the shoot for the magazine." Eric said while he looked at me thoughtfully.

I frowned a little thinking that my chances of being chosen were slim. As I looked around the room, I said thank you again to Eric and walked to the dressing area to retrieve my clothes.

I walked out of the auditorium thinking that was the end to my dream. That would be the last time I ever saw Eric. I would have to go back to Bon Temps and find a job I would never like and would be bored for the rest of my life.

I was sitting in my room at the only motel I could afford watching television when it happened. My phone rang and it was the director of the photo shoot calling. He was talking but after a minute I didn't hear anything he had said.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you there? Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"No sorry, I must have been in shock." I said.

With a quiet chuckle he said, "You have been selected to shoot in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina with us. We will be leaving in the morning. You are welcomed to come with us or make your own arrangements. Accommodations will be provided for you in South Carolina."

I was in shock all over again. I told him thank you, and I would be ready to leave in the morning. I gave him the name of the motel and my room number. I knew he already had the information since he'd called me, but I just could not think straight. I hung up the phone and fell back onto my bed. Suddenly it hit me; my dream was coming true! I jumped up and danced around the room, screaming and laughing. I was so excited and thought this is it.

The next morning I woke up to a gentle knocking on my door. I'd packed the night before so I was all ready to leave. I just had to put clothes on for the day and brush my teeth and hair. I opened the door to see one of the helpers there. I handed him my bags and told him I would be right down. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail and headed down to the motel office to check out of my room.

After checking out, I walked to the front of the motel and saw a van sitting in the waiting area. I walked towards the front of the van and was pleasantly surprised to see Eric in the driver's seat. He waved to me to get in, so I opened the door and climbed inside. There were other people in the van, sitting in the back talking to one another. They said their hellos and I was happy for the warm welcome. Eric smiled at me as we pulled away from the motel and my old life.

The ride was a long one but was easily passed listening to music or talking about whatever topic that was brought up. Eric remained relatively quiet throughout the whole ride. I occasionally caught him looking at me when I would turn to speak with someone in the back. As we pulled into the parking area of the motel in Myrtle Beach, I was excited and anxious at the same time.

Eric grabbed my bag along with his from the back of the van and told me to follow him. I complied, looking at everything and anything I could see. It all looked so big, but I knew it was only my imagination. It was a motel like any other motel. As we walked into the lobby, Eric set my things down at the front desk and gave his name and the name of all the people in his van. We were each getting our own room. Eric signed and paid for the rooms and handed everyone their keys.

As we made our way outside to find our rooms, I noticed Eric and I were walking in the same direction while the crew turned to walk in another direction. I shyly smiled at him as I reached my room and he continued passed me.

"Be ready to leave first thing in the morning" he said as he walked by.

I unlocked my door and then paused to look in the direction Eric was walking and noticed he was at the door to the room next to mine. I smiled again and this time he smiled back then I walked inside and set my things down.

It had been a long ride, I was tired but I did not want to be in my room all night. I left the room and wandered around the motel. I found a beach entrance off of the motel. I decided that I would check out the beach if I had time the next day. Eventually I headed back to my room with the anticipation of lying out on the beach the next day.

I awoke to a knock on my door the next morning. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep.

I called out, "Be right there, just hold on a minute."

I opened the door to find Eric standing there. He was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt; they looked like they were tailor made for his body.

"Are you ready to go?" Eric asked. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes for the photo shoot. The new girls are up first then the regulars will be coming in tomorrow."

I nodded eagerly and said, "I just need to brush my hair then I'll be ready."

I headed back into the room but left the door open; I went into the bathroom to take care of my final preparations; I came back out to find Eric waiting for me. I grabbed my things and walked out the door with him at my side.

I noticed it is just Eric and I in his van this time. I figured the other members of the crew must have gone ahead to set up. Eric opened the door for me to get in. I hadn't expected it so our hands met on the handle. I quickly pulled mine back and smiled up at him. He wordlessly smiled back and gestured for me to get in the van. I climbed up and he closed my door. I watched him pull out his keys as he walked around the front to get in the other side. He was still smiling.

As we drove to the location, Eric asked me questions about myself. The usual get to know you questions like, where are you from, why did you choose this profession, etc. I asked him the same questions and we talked the whole way to the photo shoot.

We arrived at the shoot and I climbed out of the van. Eric shot me a reassuring smile and showed me where to go then headed in another direction. I walked into the building and found it quite dark except for one area set up with various props. It was a large space, so the props were set up in themes, each representing a different scene. Looking over each scene I became nervous again.

A lady with a headset on walked up to me and asked if I'm one of the models. I nodded my head slowly and she started to walk away. I was still standing in the same place when she noticed I wasn't following her; she turned around. She walked back to me and gently touched my arm.

"Is this your first time?" she asked.

I put my head down and nodded again.

"It will be okay, just follow me and I'll take care of you." she said sweetly. I smiled and followed her.

She was explaining to me what to expect as we walked to an area with chairs and mirrors set up. I figured it was the 'dressing area'. This time, it really was a dressing area. Another lady came over and told me she was with the wardrobe department. She took me over to a rack of clothes and began choosing items for me. They aren't much or should I say there wasn't much to them. The rack held mainly teddies, little nighties and underwear. She explained that I would be doing a progressive shoot. When she saw the puzzled look on my face she began to explain.

"A progressive shoot is when the model starts with clothes then is positioned in different ways with them on and while she takes them off. Some pictures you'll have these on," she said waving an almost nonexistent pair of panties at me, "and by the end you'll have nothing on."

Didn't sound like progression but rather more like stripping, but I wasn't the professional.

I changed outfits numerous times before she decided on a sheer teddy in a pale pink. It wasn't too bad but there wasn't much of it and I wondered why even bother. I shrugged my shoulders and headed over to the makeup chairs.

There were other girls already dressed and sitting in row of chairs when I arrived back at hair and makeup. I didn't think I was the prettiest one there, actually I felt like the ugly duckling. Most of the girls had long legs that seemed to go on forever. At five foot five, I had anything but long legs. They were all so thin. I felt like my curves made me look fat. For everything I was, they were not. I started to doubt myself and wondered why I'd been chosen, when Eric walked in.

I heard him before I could see him. I was sitting in a makeup chair getting my hair done when he walked over. He smiled at everyone and asked how we were all doing. He made comments about how lovely we all were and how he was looking forward to taking our pictures. He made all the girls smile, a few of them with that dreamy look in their eyes, and then he smiled at me from behind my chair. It wasn't really a smile, more of a smirk and I couldn't help but smile back. I found myself unable to hide the grin that was now plastered on my face. I felt my cheeks grow hot and finally I was able to tear my eyes from his, covering my pink cheeks with my hand. I clasped my hands in my lap and focused on them embarrassed by my schoolgirl reaction. Then he called the first girl's name and walked away, patting me on my shoulder as he did.

As Eric worked his way through each of the girls he used the various sets. Each girl seemed to be suited to the set he chose for her. He really knew his job and how to make the individual girl look fantastic, but he seemed to be going through the motions never really involved in what he was capturing. By the time he called my name, the butterflies had settled in my stomach. As soon as I heard my name called, they came rushing back to life. I was scared, nervous, anxious, all sorts of emotions were running through me. They must have shown on my face because Eric was walking towards me.

He gently grabbed my hand and asked if everything was alright. I shook my head no and he smiled. He began talking gently to me, telling me how everything would be okay and he'd make me look beautiful. The same lines he had given me the day before and just like then, they were working now. He walked me over to a set with a beautiful bed in the center and told me to stand at the foot of the bed.

As Eric took the few steps back to his camera he was giving me direction on where to place my hands, legs, body. His voice moved me from position to position and I didn't even notice. I was relaxed and flowing from one position to another as directed. As a matter of fact I was so relaxed I didn't even notice that I was completely undressed until Eric came to stand in front of me to help me onto the bed.

The bed was really high, something else I hadn't noticed while working. The comforter and sheets were a deep crimson color that contrasted with my sun-kissed skin.

Eric nimbly positioned me on the bed with my butt almost hanging off of the edge. He moved in closer, standing in between my legs, close enough that his pants were rubbing against my inner thighs. He appeared to just be going through the motions of getting me into a position he liked until he took one of my hands to place it on my thigh. My hand brushed up against his pants I could feel his arousal through his pant. I glanced up at him quickly trying to read his face. His face showed no emotion, but he was smiling knowingly.

Eric walked away again and began to take some more pictures. We were back to him giving directions and me taking direction. After awhile he shouted it was a wrap and everyone scurried to take down the sets. I began to crawl off the bed to find Eric standing with his hand out to help. I smiled sweetly and placed my hand in his.

He helped me off the bed but before he let go of my hand he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I noticed you had on your bathing suit when we left the hotel, would you like to go to the beach with me?"

I wasn't really shocked by the invitation after what I'd felt on the bed, more intrigued. I looked up into Eric's piercing eyes and smiled. You couldn't help but look at him and smile, for a brief second I wondered if it would always be that way, then the moment past.

"Yes, I had planned to walk down to the beach once we returned to the motel. I wouldn't mind some company if you're headed that way." I didn't want to seem too eager, after all I'm probably not the first girl he's asked in this fashion.

We agreed to meet outside for the ride back to the motel. Everyone already knew we'd come together so it wasn't a big deal that we were leaving together, but some of the girls had an all to familiar look of hatred in their eyes when I returned to the dressing area. Some of them asked what I was going to do; I said I planned on going to the beach and soak up the sun. Since I didn't mention Eric's name that seemed to make some of them rather happy. I thought it best to leave it that way.

I walked outside and had to blink a few times to adjust my eyes. Going from the darkness of the previous room to the bright sunshine of the day was quite a transition. I found Eric leaning against his van in front of the door. I smiled brightly and walked to him, he opened the door and I climbed inside.

On the ride back, Jimi Hendrix was playing on the radio. Eric was talking about how wonderful I'd done. I merely nodded and asked advice for future shots. He said I appeared to be a natural in the right hands and he hoped he could be my photographer in the future. I silently wished the same thing.

When we returned to the motel, I placed my bag in my room and grabbed a towel. I headed out and knocked on Eric's door. He opened it in a pair of shorts with no shirt. I could only stare for a minute before I was able to tear my eyes off of his amazing chest. I looked up to find him smirking at me. He asked me inside until he grabbed a shirt and towel for himself. I walked inside and he closed the door behind me. I could smell his manly scent as he brushed by and I closed my eyes relishing in it.

I was surprised that he didn't try anything in his room. He seemed a little nervous and it made me wonder if he had ever done this with any other model. We walked out of his room a few minutes later and headed down to the motels private beach.

The beach was beautiful, all crystal clear water and sandy beach. There were trees lining the sides, which I guess is what made it private. It wasn't that you couldn't access the beach from anywhere but the motel, it was more that the trees gave the illusion of privacy.

Eric laid our towels out on the sand and helped me down onto mine. He sat on his and stretched out. He seemed comfortable just sitting there as I applied sunscreen to the places I could reach. When I turned to him and asked if he would do my back, he smiled and silently took the lotion from my hand.

As I turned my back to him, he was pouring sunscreen into his hands. I could hear him rubbing his hands together before I felt them on my back. He had very strong hands, they moved over my skin as if they were tailor made for my body. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his hands on me.

When I felt his fingers graze the outside of my breast under my arm I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. He wasn't smiling anymore; instead he had a very intense look on his face. Then he smiled and said, "You have to be sure to cover even under the material as you can burn with too much exposure."

I hadn't realized you could burn through clothing, but since I was enjoying the feel of his hands on me, I did not protest. I nodded my head and let him continue to rub the sunscreen on my skin. When I felt his hand go into the front of my swimsuit top, there was a moment of hesitation on both our parts. He seemed to be waiting for my consent and I was waiting to see where he was going.

When I looked over my shoulder again I realized he was closer to me and straddling my hips with his legs. I hadn't felt him move while he was applying the sunscreen, but obviously he had. He smiled and began to massage my breast with his hand. When my eyes fluttered closed, he took that as my acceptance of the situation.

His hand began to massage harder and his other hand came up to mirror on the other breast. When his fingers flicked across my nipples I gasped. I felt Eric push aside my top and cup my breasts in both his hands. I have a rather large chest, so him being able to cup them in his hands told me he had very large hands.

As he continued to flick and rub his fingers and hands over my nipples and breasts, I relaxed into his body. I could feel his arousal on my back. I realized we hadn't even kissed yet and here he was with his hands all over me. So I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and looked up. He looked down at me and you could see the lust in his eyes. He knew what I wanted and he leaned his head down to take my mouth with his.

The kiss started out soft, uncomplicated. I lifted my hand to the back of his head and pressed him in harder to me. I parted my lips a little and ran my tongue along his lips. His lips parted and I felt his tongue touch mine. We sank into the kiss, devouring each other through our mouths.

His hands began to exploring the front of my body more freely. I could feel them rubbing up and down my body. I was growing more excited and was having a hard time breathing when I felt Eric's hand go below the waist on my bikini bottoms. I just pulled him down harder to me. I wanted him to know that I was excited and wanted him.

I felt his fingers graze the soft spot on my folds and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips into his mouth. I could feel his smile as he began to rub my clit with his fingers. My body began to writhe under his hands. When he slipped a finger inside me I cried out with pleasure. It felt so good and no one had ever touched me in this fashion.

Eric began to place kisses on my neck and shoulders, anywhere he could reach. While his fingers began to move in and out of me, I could feel my body responding to all the sensations he was eliciting. I couldn't help but move under his hands and feel him press deeper. I was moaning his name; it was the only thing I could think of.

Suddenly Eric turned me over lifting me to my knees to face him on our towels. I was on my knees and he was on his. He turned my face up to his and leaned his head down to me. He kissed me as he had before, soft, uncomplicated, feather light. Then he ran his tongue over my lips as I had done to him.

His hands were exploring my back, my hips, my thighs, everywhere he could touch. My hands were doing much the same with the front of him. I couldn't stop them; they had a mind of their own. I deepened the kiss by pulling him down to me. I felt his hand on mine guiding me to the front of his pants. I'd already seen how aroused he was, but to feel it was different.

He was pressed so firmly into the front of his shorts that I couldn't help but notice his size. He was huge. Long and thick were the only two words that could describe him. As he guided me over the length of him he got harder, I didn't think it could be possible. He seemed to grow under my hand until there was no where for him to go. It was his turn to moan my name as I glided my hand over the length of him through his shorts.

He'd released my mouth and had his head kicked back while I stroked him.

"I can't take this anymore, you're driving me crazy." He said unable to suppress a grunt. And he grabbed me pulling me hard into him. My hand was still on him but I was unable to move it between our bodies.

He took my lips in a kiss so deep and passionate that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but respond to him. I felt as though my whole world was spinning out of control. I felt myself being lowered down to the towels with Eric on top.

His body pressed me into the sand and he began to move on top of me. We still had our bottoms on but I could feel him. I could feel him straining against the front of his shorts. When he untied the sides of my bottoms, I couldn't think to protest. When he lifted his body enough to remove the bottoms from between us and under me, I still could not protest. I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

When Eric came back down to me, I noticed his shorts were off. I hadn't even heard or felt him take them off. I was too lost in our kiss while all this was happening. I felt him spread my legs with his and slide in between them. He had slender hips, so it wasn't uncomfortable.

I could feel him rubbing his length across my opening. I was already wet, but the feel of him had me gasping. He released me from the kiss to gently tease my entrance. I couldn't tell him this was my first time, I couldn't think about anything but him inside me. When I felt him push inside me I cried out. Eric stopped moving above me and became absolutely still.

When I opened my eyes he was staring down at me with an astonished look on his face. He really hadn't known I was a virgin until that very moment. I didn't want him to stop so I began to move my hips. He didn't move for a long time, he only stared and just as I was about to give up, he moved. Just a little, but it was enough for me to gasp. He moved some more and began the slow withdrawal before pushing back inside me.

We found our rhythm quickly; it was like we were made for one another. I'd never felt anything like this before and Eric was so gentle that I couldn't help but enjoy it. As he thrust inside me, I lifted my hips to take all of him in. It hurt a little, but I could still feel the pleasure building up inside me. My whole body felt alive to the sensations around me. I could hear Eric's labored breathing. I could feel his body responding to mine. There was so much going on, but it was perfect, just the two of us in that moment.

As I felt my body clenching around him, I felt him expand and thrust deep inside. Our climaxes happened almost simultaneously. As he pumped himself a few more times, I felt the aftershocks role through my body. I gasped trying to regain my breath.

Eric rolled off of me onto his side.

"I guess that was a first for both of us?" he said looking down ay me. He was propped up on his elbow and molded to my side.

I wasn't sure what he meant and it must have shown on my face. "I've never pursued one of the models before. It was against my code of ethics, until you came along. There was something about you. Your innocence seemed to inspire me while I was photographing you. That's never happened before. In all my years taking pictures, I've never had a woman that could draw me into the scene and make me wish it was me with her. You've done that." he said while he absently ran his fingers over my bare stomach.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe what he'd just said. He had to be kidding me. I knew what he meant when he was speaking about my first time, but I couldn't believe that I was the first model he'd ever gone after.

(_flash forward to present day_)

I came out of my memory with Eric calling for me.

"Sookie? Sookie? Sookie, where are you?"

"In here." I called from the couch in the living room.

As he walked through the archway to the living room I still couldn't believe we'd been married for 39 years. He saw me sitting on the couch with a magazine in my hand and looked at me questioningly. When he came closer he could see it was the 40th Anniversary edition of _Penthouse_. He got a knowing look on his face and leaned down to kiss me.

As we flipped through the pages, we remembered the times. We remembered that summer and our first time. We remembered all the things that had taken place over the last 40 years. And we remembered our love for one another.

The End.


End file.
